Mummy, I Love You
by fili-kili-atyourservice
Summary: Hermione is the strict mum, while Ron is the cool dad. After Rose doesn't "like" Hermione, they decide to switch parenting styles. Instead of getting on Rosie's good side, Hermione makes Rosie worry that her parents are getting a divorce. Hermione learns that Rosie will always love her no matter who she is and what kind of parent she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Inspiration**

Hermione Granger, or Mrs Weasley, if you please, threw her head on her desk. Being the manager for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic, she had a lot on her mind, and it wasn't just about the house elves, or any magical creature at all, it was about her daughter, Rose. Of course Rose has inherited Hermione's wonderful brains, no doubt about it, and you could tell Rose was Ron's daughter just by looking at that flaming red hair. She was only 5, but she knew the ways of a girl. Hermione nearly jumped when a sharp knock sounded. She straightened her suit and tried to look businesslike: "Come in."

Ron and Hermione slept side by side, listening to the sound of each other's breathing. "Something wrong?" Ron played with her hair. She sighed loudly and nodded, then lifted herself on one elbow: "It's Rose. I've been giving her math, English and some spells to practice. But all she wants to do is laze around and play. Ron, I know she's got the brains, she's just got your laziness! Now, she's giving me the silent treatment, and she's not talking to me, just cold and civil conversation, nothing like a mother and daughter relationship!"

"Now I know why Rose's been such a darling this week." Ron said thoughtfully.

"You see?! She's trying to get me to my wit's end so that I won't give her any work to do!"

Ron continued to gaze thoughtfully at the ceiling. Hermione sighed and lowered herself back onto her back.

"You think that you've been giving her too much work? Rosie's just a kid Hermione, just a bit lazy… Let's see, you're the mum who makes her work hard and you need to check whatever homework she has after she comes back from that muggle school, and I'm the dad who buys her toys and gives her a good time..."

Hermione's eyes flew open and they opened wide. In her excitement, she continuously slapped Ron's arm.

"Ron! Ron! You're a genius!"

Now it was Ron's turn to hoist himself up. "What notion have you got inside your head now?"

"Ron! We. Need. To. Switch. Our. Parenting. Styles!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Realization

**Chapter 2: The Realization**

Ron's reaction was the exact opposite of what Hermione expected. Instead of screaming, he calming stared thoughtfully at the ceiling and quietly said: "Not that bad of an idea. We can try it…" Then his eyebrows suddenly furrowed and jumped up, realizing actually how crazy the idea was.

"Now wait a minute! That's NOT a good idea! Switch parenting styles?! Hermione, I don't believe that you can be laid back! And as cool as me." Ron added with a touch of smugness."

Hermione sat up at turned on the lights: "Bloody hell Ron, I can be however I want. I just think that my sternness might be better than spoiling her!"

"Now, now, who said anything about spoiling?"

"You. You spoil her…. A bit maybe. All those presents and toys and taking her the parks and stuff. It makes me look so evil!" She made her first punch the soft mattress.

Ron's face fell, he finally understood. One parent spoiling Rose, the other making her study, of course the five-year-old would love, or seem to love, the parent who brings her presents and toys, just to make the other jealous.

Tears silently came out of the corners of Hermione's eyes. She sniffed and snuggled up against Ron's shoulders, while her arms slithered around her and gently cradled her.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I had no idea."

There was no response for a while.

Just silence.

But Hermione never moved from her position, so that was a good sign.

In the peacefulness of the moment, Ron suddenly thought about Sunday. The Sunday where he can get off work every week and spend a whole day with his daughter.

He sat there. And he remembered.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sunday With Rosie

**Chapter 3: A Sunday with Rosie**

Hermione and Ron were having a great dreamless slumber, until Rosie came bounding into their room like she did every week and jumped in the middle of them.

Her parents stirred at either side of her. Hermione looked at the clock at the nightstand. 7:00am. Two hours before Hermione had to go to the Ministry to work.

Hermione kissed Rosie's head. "Morning darling." Rosie smiled sleepily and snuggled up closer to her mum. (Being so sleepy and comfortable, she forgot about being mad about her mum.) They both glanced towards Ron. Ron was sleeping like a log, snoring loudly.

Laughing, Hermione slipped out of bed to get her want to make breakfast. They always had breakfast in bed, either it was pancakes or omelets with banana smoothies.

"Order?" Hermione took a bow towards the bed.

Rosie smacked her lips and thought for a single second: "Pancakes today. Extra maple syrup and butter." Hermione waved her wand and in an instant, a tall pile of pancakes appeared in front of her.

Ron flicked his own wand and up appeared a ham omelet. While Hermione's pancakes were having maple syrup added to it, Hermione slipped back into bed. She scoffed: "You know I always make the better food than you do. Take up muggle cooking classes." Mother and daughter smirked when Ron spit out a bite. Sighing, Hermione took out her wand and gave it a quick flick. Up appeared a more appetizing ham omelet.

They happily munched on their breakfast while retelling funny accounts that happened to them that week. They laughed and ate while snuggling up like a happy family. When they finished breakfast, Ron stole a glance at the clock. He calmly reminded his wife: "You should change. You snuggled too long."

Hermione let out a small scream. She rushed to the bathroom and was running down the hall fixing her hair up in a bun.

"Accio paper! Accio contract! Accio pen! Accio briefcase!" Hermione waved her wand frantically while she collected different paperwork and organized them neatly into her briefcase. She put on her high heels and straightened her skirt while belting out instructions to Ron and Rosie, who were standing in front of the door in their PJs.

After reminding Ron that Rosie should at least spend half and hour on piano today, Hermione apparated and left father and daughter standing there, still rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

Ron led Rosie back into her room. "Get changed, dear. I'm taking you to Diagon Alley."

Ron and Rosie sat in Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream Parlour, eating their delicious ice cream sundaes. It was just noon, and Rosie hadn't done a bit of Mummy's worksheets. Instead, she had gotten some new books, looked at the brand new __Drakon__, the newest broomstick in the market, and went into Gringotts with her dad. She felt so relaxed. She hoped she didn't have to go back home to practice piano. _

_After they finished their sundaes, they went to visit Uncle George in his shop, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Uncle George was very fond of Rosie, just because she seemed to have his sense of humor, playing with pranks and jokes. He wished that Fred could see her. What a laugh they would have. _

_Ron, just standing around, watching his older brother showing his daughter new products that just arrived, was bored right out of his mind. He noticed a toy broomstick in the corner. He went over to George and asked: "Can I try that broomstick?"_

_George, obviously surprised, had his mouth in a long O. Then he finally shed some light on his brother's wise words. _

_He clapped Ron on the back and gestured at the broomstick: "It's all yours."_

_Ron grabbed the broomstick and called out to Rosie. _

_Rosie punched the air. "Yes! Flying! Wait until Aunt Ginny hears about this!" She reached out and tried to grab for the broomstick._

_Ron pulled the broom out of her reach and whispered: "No one needn't know."_

_"Deal."_

_Then started Rosie's first flying lesson._

_Of course Hermione found out once she got home from work. She was the family detective, what secret could possibly escape her?_


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking

**Chapter 4: Thinking**

While Ron had his flashback in a few short seconds, Hermione also sat there, cuddled there in Ron's arms and had her own little flashback.

It wasn't any holiday or weekend; it was just every weekday with Rosie.

_**Yep, this chapter is really short :P**_

_**Thank you all reading! It's sucky, I know, but I'm working on it. I'm so super sorry that I was not updating on a regular basis. I was out of town last week. From now on, I shall update every weekend and there will be a warning as of when I can't update. **_


	5. Chapter 5: After School

**Chapter 5: After School**

Hermione looked at the grandfather clock that sat in her office, just in time to witness the big hand close around the number 12, and it ceremoniously bonged. Hermione quickly picked up her quill and signed the contract that was lying on her desk in a flourish and sighed. It was time to pick up Rosie from school. She took her coat and walked out her office to apparate.

She stood outside _Bright Little Witches and Wizards Primary School_, chattering to other parents, waiting for the bell to signal for the end of the school day. At 2:00 sharp, the bell rang with a shrill _riiiiiiing. _Groups of children aging from 4-10 walked, and ran, out of various classrooms. Hermione walked closer to the gates, and in short, a redheaded, freckled young girl walked toward her. Rose slipped her hand into her mother's and proceeded to talk about her school day and her mates without Hermione uttering a single word. Hermione nodded, smiled and listened intently about her daughter's day. How lovely children were. While they walked back home, they passed an ice-cream shop. Like always, Rose stopped in front of it and pleaded with her mum. And as usual, her mum said no. Crestfallen, Rose took Hermione's hand again and continued to walk back home.

Once they got home, Hermione went upstairs and washed Rose, then went to change herself. While she did some work for the Ministry, Rose practiced piano for half an hour and sat down to do the little homework she had. After school-work was done, Ron came back home for dinner.

"Rosie, come on, time for some math."

"Mum! Do I have to! Dad got me some new dolls today, can't I play with them?"

"You can play if we finish early."

"My math and grammar are very good, mum!"

"But you need to practice, now come on!"

Grumpily, Rose sat down in front of worksheets. She practiced some addition and subtraction and her pronouns. When she finally finished, her mum released her to relax and play. She ran to where her new dolls were lying on the sofa and proceeded to happily play with the telly on.

Hermione took a seat next to Ron and they worked together, all the way until it was Rosie's bedtime, in which both Ron and Hermione went up to tuck her in.

"Night mum. Night dad."

"Night Rosie. Sweet dreams."

"Nightie, love. See you in the morning."

**This is the crappiest chapter so far, I apologize. I just got writers block. I hope it passes by next chapter. Once again, sorry! But thank you all for reading. (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Not To Worry

**Chapter 6: Not To Worry**

After Hermione's small flashback, Ron glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's late. We should go to sleep."

"It's a Saturday tomorrow."

"But Rosie will be jumping on us by 7:30."

Hermione grinned and fluffed her pillow.

The question still stayed on her lips. She wondered if she should ask.

"So, do we try to switch tomorrow?"

Hermione silently cursed her wretched mouth. Working in the Ministry, she had full control over her mouth and what comes out of her mouth. Why, why, why did that question escape from her lips? Was she really that desperate? Will Ron think of her as a desperate parent wanting for her child's full attention?

Sure enough, there was desperation clinging to every word in that sentence.

Ron sleepily stroked Hermione's cheek.

"Not to worry, Hermione. We'll switch tomorrow. I'll go first. Might as well give it a try."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Ron Weasley, as much as she loved him, was a complete goof and didn't care about details as much as she does. There was a fair chance that he didn't even notice the desperation in her voice.

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

For a moment, Ron opened his eyes and stared at her sleeping figure. There were eye bags under her eyes. Her fingers were bumpy due to holding a pen for long periods of time. Worry lines were starting to grow.

_She's stressing herself too much._

But how could Ron ignore that quiet sadness she radiated? She needs to know Rose will love her no matter how her parenting style is.

At least he could try to be strict with Rosie for once. Who knows, it might be fun.


	7. Chapter 7: The Strict Daddy

**Chapter 7: The Strict Daddy**

They had discussed it when they woke up. Hermione told him the names all of the worksheets Rosie did.

The timing was perfect, because Hermione had to be present at a very important Ministry meeting at 8:00 today. Usually, she didn't go to work on a Saturday, but she was trying to pass a new law on Hippogriffs.

Ron and Hermione was up before Rosie was. Hermione changed into her suit and apparated away nibbling on a piece of toast.

Ron made himself some toast too, and sat down to read the news. It was 9:00 when he went inside Rosie's room to wake her up. After breakfast, Ron remembered Hermione's instructions. He got out the textbook and worksheets and set them out in front of Rosie.

Rosie silently cursed. These worksheets! Daddy never made her work on these worksheets. There was a mighty chance that she can worm her way out of this.

"But Daddy, it's Saturday!"

Gah, that was stupid.

Ron silently swore, he should've known his daughter would try to get out of this. What could he say?

No, no, no, he would not drag Hermione into this.

He was supposed to be strict. Well, if that's his job, then strict he shall be.

"You need to do these. You need to practice."

"You sound just like mum."

Ron winced. He did not sign up for this.

Time to man up.

He took a seat next to Rosie and pushed a pencil into her hand: "You need to practice." He said more firmly.

Rosie rolled her eyes and gave in. She continued to where she left off.

Ron clasped his hands at the back of his head. In admiration, he watched Rosie whizz through the math worksheet. He could hardly do any math when he enrolled into Hogwarts. It seemed so… muggle.

"Done." Rosie pushed the worksheet over to her father. Ron flipped to the answer section of the textbook and checked her answers. Only 2 wrong.

"See, this is proof that you need practice!"

"And now, grammar!"

"Dad, I hate grammar!"

"Do your grammar!"

"I've done math and did my vocabulary and even practiced piano! Can't I at least have a break?"

Ron hesitated.

Fatal.

Rosie saw her chance the moment it presented herself.

"Come on Daddy! There's a cake in the fridge. Mummy will be back soon, anyways."

Ron's face hardened. "No, you have to practice grammar as well."

Rosie's face fell. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head as she picked up her pencil.

_Why is Daddy so strict all of a sudden? Is it something I did wrong? I didn't get in trouble at school this week. I got a good score on the recent spelling test. Is Daddy mad at other things? Is something going on between Mummy and him? Is it my fault?_

For the first time in her life, Rosie wanted to put distance between herself and her father.

There was a sharp _crack_ at the door.

"Ron! Rosie! I'm home!"


	8. Chapter 8: Hermione Struggles To Be Care

**Chapter 8: Hermione Struggles To Be Carefree**

Hermione walked into the dining room, where Ron and Rosie were sitting. Hermione secretly peered over her shoulder to check if Rosie was really doing her homework and Ron was just slacking off. Thankfully, the worksheet was almost finished, and there were several others lying around completed.

Ron stood up and kissed Hermione.

"How was the meeting?"

"Oh wonderful. The Minister said I had a very high chance of being promoted, although I doubt it myself. I had said 2 words wrong and my eye contact was terrible."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"How did you do?" Hermione pulled him into the kitchen.

"Not bad. She did a lot."

"Good on you. Now it's my afternoon with her."

"Can you really be that carefree?" Ron joked, but got a playful slap on the arm in return.

He glanced at the clock hanging next to the fridge.

"Blimey, I must get going. I'm already late." Ron was meeting up with Harry and Ginny.

"Get going then!"

Ron kissed Hermione, and then planted a kiss on Rosie's forehead.

Rosie felt her suspicions and fears melt away. Daddy would always love her, she knew it.

_Crack_. Ron was gone.

Rosie slumped over her chair. Now that Mummy was back, she would make her do more worksheets for sure. She glanced wistfully at her box of toys.

Hermione walked over and plucked Rosie out her chair and carried her up to Rosie's room.

Rosie looked at her in confusion.

"We're going out. C'mon, go change. And get a warm jacket, it's a bit chilly outside."

Rosie happily scooped ice cream out of the sundae she was sharing with Mummy. They'd been out for an hour already, first eating lunch, then going to the park to feed to ducks. Mummy even let her go on the swings for a bit while Mummy read her book on the bench. Now ice cream sundaes! What else was in store for her?

_She's softening you for the big blow._ A little voice suddenly said in her head. _Daddy and Mummy had a big fight and now they're divorcing. Daddy isn't happy about it, that's why he's so mean. But Mummy's happy about it, but she doesn't want to hurt you. _

Was it true? Are Mummy and Daddy really having a huge fight?

Hermione must have seen the worried look on her daughters face.

"What's up? Too big of a bite of ice cream?"

Rosie looked over the sundae to her mother's gentle face.

She nodded.

Hermione chuckled and scooped a huge chunk of ice cream and put it in her mouth. After swallowing that chunk, and possibly giving her throat frostbite, Hermione said: "Now we both gone through that pain."

Rosie laughed along with Hermione.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley, Mummy?"

Hermione silently winced, thinking of all the empty worksheets just waiting to be filled. Did Rosie practice her piano today?

But Hermione was supposed to be nice today. Gah.

She thought of Ron and what he would say to her in this situation.

Ron would definitely say _You're doing great! Keep going!_

Somehow this thought encouraged her inner angel. Somewhat reluctantly, she nodded and Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

Once through the brick wall, Hermione automatically led Rosie to Flourish and Blott, but Rosie pulled on her mum's hand, dragging her to Uncle George's shop, which was bustling with people, as always.

"Rosie!"

"Uncle George!" Rosie's hand slipped out of Hermione's as she ran towards Uncle George's open arms.

"I missed you, my flower." Rosie gasped in amazement, when George produced a red rose behind her ear.

George set Rosie down and urged her to look in the shop.

"Be careful!" Hermione's words were lost in the wind when Rosie ran towards the shop.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where's Ron?"

"With Ginny."

Hermione noticed that George was looking at her quizzically.

"What?"

"Ron usually brings Rosie here. Being nice today."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe."

"Doesn't Rosie have… I dunno, worksheets, piano and all that?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. She indicated strangling George's neck and moved inside the shop.

As much as she like and hated the shop, it took her breath away each time she went in. The spirit of the shop, the cheeriness of the customers and the wonderful products always cheered her up immediately. She took a deep breath, as if in keeping the happiness of the place. She went off the find Rosie.

Hermione found Rosie in the back room, mesmerized at watching George making his love potions. Hermione smiled and took a seat next to Rosie on the bench and watched with her. It was a really complex recipe, with different ingredients, and many spells. George, knowing Hermione's knack for spells, asked Hermione to go to the big cauldron and cast the spells.

Hermione, aghast, turned her head towards George, looking like she could actually murder him. George knew that Hermione hated George's love potions more than anyone. They were "dishonest and a girl's nicety".

Rosie, upon hearing this proposal, clapped her hands in delight and urged her mother to go up to the bubbling cauldron, which was filled to the brim with pink and purple liquid. Hermione quickly weighted the pros and cons of this situation. Slowly, she got out of her seat and pulled her wand out of her cloak. With white, trembling hands, she started to flick her wand when George stopped her.

"The spells for this love potion are a bit different."

"Different?"

George nodded knowingly and explained that for the shop's love potion, the spells were a stronger, better love spell. Plus, it added a bubblegum flavor.

Hermione reluctantly followed George's way of doing thing. The nerve of him selling this to the public! Does he even know that if there is a slight overdoes of this, this could literally explode a person's insides? But Rosie was nearby, Hermione didn't want to frighten her.

After Hermione had rather obediently finished the required spells, she turned to find George and Rosie sitting on the bench, laughing and shaking their heads at the same time.

"What? What is it?"

"Mum! Oh, Mum! Y-you've got-t a bird-ds nest o-on y-your hea-ad!"

At first, Hermione though she misheard Rosie, but Hermione's ears never misheard anything. Gingerly, Hermione lifted trembling hands to her head and felt around her head. Sure enough, she felt leaves and twigs and some digusting bird poop on her head.

George was laughing harder now, after seeing Hermione's shocked face. However, he felt like he owed Hermione an explanation, so he dragged her to a side and quietly explained: "That spell wasn't a love spell, or a flavoring spell. It was a spell that would put a bird's nest on someone's head." Then he turned his head and shouted: "Rosie, your mum is very easy to trick!"

Turning back to Hermione. "Come on, laugh, can't you see the joke in this?"

"All I see is that you've made a fool of myself in front of my own daughter."

George saw the hurt upon Hermione's face and said ever so quietly: "Hermione, Rosie isn't laughing because you have a bird's nest on your head. She thinks that you know this spell and what it does, but you've done it anyway to please us both."

Hermione's expression quickly softened. How innocent her daughter was.

"Well, now you say it… it is rather funny, making a nest appear on one's head."

With that, Hermione let out a big, heart laugh, making George and Rosie laugh again.

After all, laughter is contagious.

**Hello! Hello! **

**First of all, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating for 5 weeks. I am kicking myself for it, trust me. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**So much for updating regularly, right?**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**The final chapter will be the next chapter. It will be out, latest, by the end of next week. **

**I love you all! Thank you sooooooooo much!**

**SORRY AGAIN**


	9. Chapter 9: The Confrontation

**Chapter 9: The Confrontation**

Rosie woke up from a troubled sleep. Still foggy, she almost forgot her worries and lazily opened her eyes to a smell of a crisp, new day.

Still groggy, she flashbacked to the wonderful day she had yesterday and the quality time she had spent with her mum and dad.

_Mummy was so wonderful. She took me out for ice cream and then we went to Uncle George's. Then she made a bird's nest pop on her hand. She even laughed about it with Uncle George and me. _

But wait….

_Daddy. Daddy spent the morning with me when Mummy was at her meeting. I love Daddy. But then… he was so mean. He made me do worksheets. Normally, only Mummy makes me do the practice worksheets. _

There's more!

_The only reason Mummy and Daddy are acting this way is because they're fighting. Mummy must be really mad at Daddy, so that's why Mummy's so happy and Daddy's still mad. _

And more!

_If they're fighting…They might even get a divorce._

A smell of lasagna wafted up into Rosie's room. Mum and Dad must've woken up already. Rosie was trembling with worry. She was so scared that Mummy and Daddy would get a divorce and then this happy family would never be together again.

Rosie's innocent little mind was reeling. She swung her bare feet out of the bed and slowly made her way down the stairs into the dining room. She heard the blender whirring. The blender was only used for one reason- mixing Hermione's famous Ginger, Mint and cinnamon smoothie with a small dib of caramel. This special, and complicated, smoothie was usually reserved when anyone in the family was sick or there was bad news to be told. Rosie wasn't sick, Hermione looked lively, putting everything in the blender. Ron looked all right. Unless…

Rosie saved a little hope for herself.

Maybe…just maybe. Ron was the sick one. He was feeling unwell, that was he was so gruff with Rosie.

Ever so quietly, she slipped into the kitchen and slipped her little hands around her dad's waist.

Surprised, Ron turned around and hugged Rosie. He planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Didn't know you were up dear."

"We thought we might let you sleep a little." Hermione also came and planted a kiss on Rosie's cheek.

Soon, the family of three was sat at the table, with steaming French toast and Hermione's famous smoothie in front of them.

Rosie glanced at her dad. He looked fine, not sick at all. Maybe it really was bad news.

Just as the French toast was just a few centimeters from two salivating mouths, Rosie suddenly blurted: "Dad, you're not sick, are you?"

Thoes pieces of French toast were popped into the mouths.

"Hm? No, I'm not sick. Last time I checked, I am extremely healthy and I have about 100 years to live."

Hermione and Ron started to cut the next piece of French toast.

"Mummy, Daddy. Are you going to get a divorce?"

Hermione and Ron choked on their French toast.

"What?"

"Who said we were getting a divorce?"

Rosie squirmed under Hermione and Ron's confused and questioning glares. She kicked herself for even opening her mouth. Now she has to explain herself.

Just to stall, she cut a big piece of French toast and stuffed it in her mouth.

Hermione and Ron looked slightly annoyed but patiently waited for Rosie to swallow.

Rosie chewed slowly, chewing until the French toast was nothing but a big mushy, but delicious, pulp. She kept on chewing until there was no taste anymore.

She swallowed. And while she did that she pondered over her next words.

"Well…you've always got bad news when you make that smoothie"

Rosie nodded to the cup filled with smoothie.

Hermione motioned for her to carry on.

Rosie took a deep breath, letting her lungs fill to the capacity with oxygen, then slowly exhaled until there was no more and she was sure she would faint if she kept exhaling for another second.

"Dad is always fun and happy and he never shouts at me to do my homework. Yesterday, he was mean and constantly nagged me about my worksheets. I even have a big bump from holding that pencil too long!"

Hermione gave an accusing look to her husband. He, however, shrugged, as if saying: What could I do? You always do that…don't you?

But the adults were still confused.

Rosie plunged on through this deep, dark ocean of words.

"Mum is the one who usually nags me about my homework. But yesterday, you were just like dad. You were so….so…nice."

She could tell Mummy and Daddy still had no clue what was going on. Too late to back out now.

"You were like each other. Daddy's mean because he's upset and he doesn't want to fight with Mummy. Mummy's nice because she's happy because…because"

Rosie couldn't take it anymore. There weren't any words of denial from any of her parents. That definitely meant that they were getting a divorce. She burst into tears.

Hermione and Ron rushed to either side of Rosie.

Gently, Ron finished Rosie's sentence: "Because we were getting a divorce?"

Rosie nodded.

Smiling at their daughter's silliness, the adults showered the child with kisses and hugs. When Rosie's sobbing decreased, they started to plunge in the deep, dark ocean of words too.

"Honey, Daddy and I aren't getting a divorce."

"We are never going to."

"Rosie, it was me who wanted to switch. I feel like… I feel like you love Daddy more than me. I always give you extra homework, and I'm always so mean with you."

Hermione waited for Rosie to respond.

When Rosie had no answer, she continued: "I'm sorry if I made you think that Daddy and I were divorcing."

With that, she kissed the 5-year-old's cheek and hugged her hard.

She held Rosie at arm's length and asked: "Can you forgive me, Rosie?"

It was Rosie's turn to willingly speak.

"Mummy. It's not your fault. I know you want me to be really smart. I love you as much as I love Daddy."

The family embraced each other. They smiled contently. All the cards were laid on the table and all was forgiven. Hermione sighed. She was silly. Of course Rosie would love her! Ron reached out and stroked Hermione's cheeks.

Rosie kissed Hermione's cheek.  
"Mummy, I love you. I will never not love you."

_Keep the tears, Hermione, keep the tears. _Hermione told herself.

Ron feigned annoyance: "Hey, what about me?"

Laughing, Rosie pulled her dad into a hug: "I love you too, Daddy!"

Three people, all smiling, kept on hugging each other. They bond and love had chains of steel. Anyone who thinks otherwise is sadly incorrect.

**I WANT TO THANK ALL YOU READERS SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. I AM SO SORRY IF THIS STORY IS CRAPPY AND THE WRITING'S BAD. I WILL PROMISE TO IMPROVE. THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH :3**

**Now that this fanfiction is over, I'm planning to write a Doctor Who fanfiction, or a Sherlock one-shot…Any thoughts or ideas?**

**Best wishes to all you writers and readers. Have a wonderful day, you deserve it! Arigato~!**


End file.
